


Orgy Logistics

by Schalakitty, wickedorin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Pancakes, Polyamory, Sex Magic, Snark and Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schalakitty/pseuds/Schalakitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very enthusiastic, sweaty, and messy celebration of being alive together.  (And a tiny bit of hurt leading a lo-ot of comfort.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A Note from Orin - A confession has to be made. We've both been following Versus/FFXV from day one. Every evolution, every change. But it wasn't until those last trailers before Episode Duscae was released that I truly feared for my future. And when I finally got to see a play-through? Oh no. Danger. I cared. I cared a lot for these four sass-masters. I started budgeting for a PS4. I pre-ordered the game. And then... I started haunting AO3. Call it curiosity.
> 
> I was convinced there would be orgy fic the first week the demo was out. Because... fandom. And yet months went by and I was just astonished. It became a point of anthropological fascination, and a lot of jokes with my girlfriend (Schalakitty). Then, uh... became less of a joke over time. I would love to blame Episode Duscae 2.0 in full, but that was only a catalyst. 
> 
> So go forth. Be the change you want to see in the world. Write that first healthy polyamory orgy fic before the game is even slated for release. Victory!
> 
> Noctis and Prompto are written by Orin, Gladiolus and Ignis are written by Schala. Everything FFXV is owned by Square-Enix and we are powerless before it.

It started off as such a nice day, too. The first wave of Magitek troops was an unfortunate surprise, and right when they'd been trying to get something nice for dinner. That task could wait, clearly; the focus and energy was better spent on knocking the Empties back and then finishing them off. Of course, the fact that a second transport arrived right afterward was vaguely unpleasant, but nothing they couldn't handle even with a mild ache in their muscles from the lack of rest.  
  
Maybe the seeming routine of it was where it all went wrong. One Magitek soldier with an ax almost managed to get Gladiolus' arm, and the one carrying the flag actually _tripped_ Prompto, making him go down hard with a pained shout--and _then_ their fighting had seemingly irritated the full-grown Catoblepas nearby, which was advancing on them to investigate. Seeing everything happen at once had Noctis immediately moving to attack with all he had, switching spear for sword and slashing, cutting through, moving forward with the knowledge that he felt the warmth of fire close (Ignis was doing almost as much damage as he was), advancing on the last solider so they could get the hell out of there before the enormous beast could do more damage--  
  
Or what he thought was the last soldier. He hadn't been aware, hadn't been counting. Noctis' guard had only been down a second, if that, sword lowering but not dropped. The pain to his side and the shove was something he hadn't expected. Particularly as he was launched right _into_ the leg of that Catoblepas, the prince's last conscious thought being a surprisingly calm offense at the act entirely.

As the closest one to the prince, Ignis reacted first with a strangled cry of, " _ **Highness!**_ " Instantly, he switched focus to run to Noctis' aid and _nothing_ was getting in his way. Not when a flurry of knives flew out from his hands and every Empty in the vicinity - even the ones already down and sparking - suddenly _ignited_ as a massive fire spell radiated out from him. His emotions were getting the better of him but he hardly cared because _his prince needed him_.   
  
The sudden inferno attracted Gladiolus attention away from skewering a curious Sabretusk with his sword. He mentally plotted Ignis's path and a cold sweat washed over him as he realized the reason behind that fire-laced sprint. With a muttered curse, he took it upon himself to distract the lumbering Catoblepas, to just get it away from Noctis. With no concern for his own safety, he brought his sword down against one tusk and goaded, "Come on, I'm the one you want."  
  
" _Noct!_ " Prompto couldn't believe what he was seeing. He just... Noctis wasn't looking at him. He wasn't looking at _anything_ , he was-- " _Noctis!_ " The gunner stumbled as he stood, ankle having taken quite a beating, but he'd be damned if he was going to stay there. He was-- _fuck, fuck, can't breathe_ \--doing his best to just run over there with that limp, and after Ignis had pretty much lit everything on fire and Gladio was trying to to take on the whole of nature itself-- "No no _no_ _ **no**_ **,** dammit!" He checked his pockets frantically, chest constricting, falling to his knees as he found it, as he found one, hoping it wasn't too late, hoping to Etro and fucking _anything_ that the phoenix down he practically _flung_ at the prince was going to take hold because if it didn't... if it _didn't_...  
  
As he kicked another knife straight into a straggling Magitek Troop's chest, he realized he needed a more efficient way to stand guard over both Prompto and the prince. It would mean sacrificing the MP needed to heal Noctis, but if he could just keep them safe long enough... Steadying his haggard breathing, Ignis focused on putting a Barrier up around the two of them. As the shimmering white dome covered them both, he felt the burn of the magic in his bones but he could power through it. He would _have to._  
  
Dividing his attention between the Catoblepas and the prince was becoming harder and harder. Even with all they'd been through, all he had done to train them, there was a part of Gladiolus that only trusted himself to defend Noctis. It was _his responsibility, dammit._ Something he had been _raised_ to do, and if he failed.... Gritting his teeth and smacking the beast's snout, he resolved that even if had to force-feed Noct potions, _they would not fail_.   
  
Audibly wheezing, curling up both to lean forward and because it felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest if he didn't _hold it in_ , Prompto watched for any sign of hope, any tell that Noctis was alive. And he had to be. He _had_ to be--

The gasp _sounded_ painful. Noctis wasn't exactly feeling great, an ache spreading from his side outward, but he was breathing. It hurt, but he was damn well breathing, blinking, bleariness taking a moment to slowly shake off.

The gunner grasped the prince's hand like a lifeline, unable to speak for too many reasons to explain. It was okay. It was okay, he could breathe, relax, _calm down._  
  
Even with with all the chaos still swirling around them - but greatly reduced as the last of the Empties became a sparking heap at his feet - he could pick out the sound of Noctis waking up. Relief welled up in his chest, but it wasn't over quite yet. "Prompto, here!" The adviser called out just before he tossed a potion through the Barrier, the magical shell rippling around the item. 

Rounding his way from the front of the Catoblepas, he rushed over to where the rest of the party was huddled. "We need to move him. The sooner the better," Gladiolus barked, tamping his nervousness down with sheer determination, not wanting to risk the monster turning back towards them once again.   
  
Prompto caught the potion with a shaking hand, still gasping for breath; but he could have laughed at the look _Noctis_ was giving him. _The prince_ was worried about _him_. That was hilarious and stupid. Placing the potion in Noctis's hands, he helped to break the bottle in that grasp, potion absorbing instantly. "Gotta get out of here." He panted, trying not to fall right back on his ass when he stood. Hell yes his ankle hurt, pain sharp and difficult to ignore, but he'd survive.  
  
Still not entirely _perfectly_ lucid, the prince stared at the hand offered to him for several seconds before reaching for it, standing--and then feeling light-headed enough to stumble. He was just starting to realize the situation, the need to get the hell out of there, determination alone getting him to finally _move_ \--

"No fighting. Let's go. Now." Prompto didn't have Ignis' ice or Gladiolus' voice, but he damn well got Noct's attention when his tone was that sharp.  
  
Shattering the Barrier, Ignis was instantly at the prince's side with one supportive arm around his shoulder. "We're not far from the station," he informed, moving them in that direction. "We'll guide you there and get you the treatment you need, Highness."

Taking up the rear, Gladiolus let out a shaky breath as the beast finally started to lumber away. "I'll scout out the route ahead, take out anything that might slow us down," he promised while dashing ahead of the group. "Just keep walking, Noct. Leave the rest to us!"  
  
Still limping and trying to hide it, Prompto took to Noctis' other side, helping to carry a bit of weight even if he probably shouldn't have. "Yeah. Yeah, just think of it, maybe we can get a real bed tonight." And despite that laughter, it was clear that he remained on the very edge of being scared to death.

Noctis... understood. Suddenly, altogether. Swallowing, he was determined to move faster for everyone's sake, shakiness still present but easy to ignore. "Thanks." The word was a whisper; and much more than just a word. "Thanks."


	2. Round One

They put the money down for the caravan without a second thought, wanting something more secure than just the tent around them tonight. Whether they would admit to it or not, everyone was still tense after their brush with disaster.

Gladiolus hid it the best, years of training kicking in as he focused entirely on the prince. "Alright, Noct, let's get a good look at you," he requested, already moving to help him onto the bed and out of his clothes. Even if he wasn't the best healer, the swordsman still could administer first aid.

On the couch, Ignis had a similar job helping to work off the gunner's boots. "I should have regenerated enough magic to take care of this," he murmured, his eyes flicking back from Prompto's ankle to the bed even as he tried to concentrate.  
  
The prince's light blush wasn't really out of embarrassment so much as the situation in general... and the fact that he knew no amount of grumbling about being "looked over" was appropriate. He understood exactly what had happened--and _almost_ happened--as much as anyone. Well, from the wince and the sucked-in breath as he tried to take his own shirt off, his right shoulder and whole damn side were probably bruised. Yeah, fine, better to let Gladiolus help.  
  
"Hope so." Prompto agreed, able to move both ankles with relative ease; it was just that one _hurt_. The slight trembling that kept happening was probably just... well, fine, the last traces of a panic attack, but he assumed that didn't need to be said. Watching Ignis watch the prince for a moment, though, he felt the need to lightly rest his hand on one shoulder. "You okay?"  
  
The concern surprised him a little, not having expected it when he was tending to the blond. "I'll be fine," Ignis promised, his own voice soft as he went back to gently guiding the healing magic throughout Prompto's injuries. "Just let me know if you are holding up decently. If you need medicine or anything else."  
  
The swordsman knew something was wrong from the moment he saw those stiff motions. "Alright, you just let me handle it." Normally rough hands were suddenly quite gentle as they worked their way over the prince's body, cautious as they undressed him. As soon as he revealed the bruises, Gladiolus had to swallow down the guilt rising up. Even if it wasn't his fault, the bodyguard still felt as though he should've been there to _do something_ to prevent it.  
  
The prince knew, couldn't possibly help but know that he was being so closely inspected. It bothered him a little, but not solely because he was being stared at. "Gladio. I'm--" To say he was just _fine_ might have been a little much. "I heal pretty quickly, right?" He offered instead, looking down at his own bruises... and kind of wishing he hadn't. Some looked as dark as his shirt. Well, nothing potions couldn't take care of eventually.  
  
"I really think I'm--ow." The blond laughed, though, the moment of worry in Ignis' gaze waved away. "Little cramp, it's nothing. I'm fine, okay? Just a little healing and I'll just wrap it up." They were all doing a little better with Noctis so obviously being alive and everything. Besides... "Kinda didn't mean physical stuff, you know. You _okay_?" He asked again, voice a lot quieter.  
  
Given his own experiences, Prompto was surprisingly adept when it came to sensing other people's anxiety. "It's just..." They knew. They both knew how close they had come to losing so much, to losing almost _everything_ they had left. A sobering thought to say the least. "We went into this knowing it wouldn't be easy. Still, hard days like this..." Ignis trailed off then as he heard another grunt from the prince. Stepping away for a moment, he went to one of their coolers and pulled out two exceptionally bright bottles. "I've been saving these and now seems as good of a time as any." He tossed one over to Gladiolus while bringing the other to the blond.  
  
"Hi-potions?" The swordsman asked as he skeptically examined the bottle. "Quite the luxury out here on the road." Weighing it in his hand, he turned to Noctis, "Well, you have the final call here, Highness. Think this is a good time to make use of them?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, there was actually the hint of a smile on Noctis' face as he took a look at the bottle himself. "I don't know, Ignis. A little like watching money disappear, isn't it?" At least he hoped that was taken as a _joke_ , desperately needing for all of them to be in good spirits again. That really made his decision for him, though, glancing over to see his body guard's expression still tight. "Yeah. We'll just do a little splurging today, alright?" Cracking the bottle, the warm-cool shiver of extremely strong potion absorbed into his skin, easing the ache and starting to fade the bruises immediately.

"Ha, probably too expensive for my taste." Prompto attempted to dismiss, really not wanting to have to use one himself. His ankle was fine, and his other foot really didn't hurt that much, and his tailbone just sort of hurt a little... His thoughts were pretty easily halted by the look Ignis gave him. "But if you insist, Noct."

Considering for a moment, Ignis got out three small glasses to instead split the second potion. "Here, we should make the best use of this possible," he explained while pouring, and then handing out glasses. Giving it a swirl in his hand, the strong medicinal scent welled up, hinting at what was to come.  
  
"Cheers then," Gladiolus raised his glass just before they all downed their drinks at once. It burned on the way down, but the sensation faded to something warm and tingly in the moments afterward. "Mmm, I've had better shots, but at least this one is good for you." Already, his blood pumped a bit faster, the lingering ache in his muscles starting to fade.  
  
" _Ugh._ " Was Prompto's initial comment, wincing immediately after he swallowed. Well, it wasn't _alcohol_ , but it was worse: kind of like alcohol mixed with that _fancy salad_ Ignis had tried to get him to eat sometimes. "Not good." He finally commented, but it was impossible to argue with the fact that he didn't feel a single twinge of pain anymore. "But gets the job done."

"I don't envy you." Noctis admitted, stretching his arms over his head. The bruises were gone, remaining stiffness and soreness quickly easing away. He could feel eyes on him, maybe not so much out of worry anymore, but even so. "I'm fine, now. Okay?" His gaze moved to each of his friends as he spoke, not having it in him to feel annoyed with their worry. More, he just... wanted to ease it completely.  
  
Reaching out, Gladiolus put an arm around the prince's shoulders, drawing him in closer. "We can't help but worry about you - even if you're Prince Charmless, you're still _our_ prince," he explained, his voice gruff but fond. Still, the relief was clear in his eyes, in how his hand lingered over Noctis' bare arm.

"We're all just glad that things didn't take a turn for the worst. That's all." And even in saying that, there is a bit of lingering nervousness in Ingis' voice. They were all shaken in their brush with disaster, in their own way. He was just taking a bit longer to recover. Setting all the glasses back down, he returned to his seat on the couch, now a bit closer to Prompto than before. "You're important to _all_ of us."  
  
Prompto swallowed, not quite as eager to speak; not because he didn't feel exactly the same way, but he really didn't want that shake in his voice. The potion definitely healed him, yeah, but the panic he felt in that moment was... still too fresh. He did smile at Ignis being a little closer, though, taking advantage by leaning ever so slightly _closer_ to him. "And, y'know. It's not a story to tell if you're not around to tell it."

Now _that_ comment had Noctis chuckling a little, more than happy to accept his body guard's hold, placing a hand on that arm with a slightly fond sigh. "I don't suppose an apology would be appropriate."

Saying things like "This shit happens" or "We knew what we were signing up for" really wouldn't do anything to soothe any lingering worries. So Gladiolus took it upon himself to turn the conversation in a different direction. "Instead of apologizing, maybe we should have a little _celebration_."

Just as the suggestion came up, Ignis was rubbing over the gunner's back, sensing that tenseness just under the surface. "A celebration? I'm afraid that alcohol is out of the question, given that we just ingested a strong potion. Perhaps there might be other suggestions?" Though one thought stuck out in his mind, he would wait to see if the others agreed.  
  
The soft little sigh Prompto gave was agreement enough, leaning forward a bit. Hell, if Ignis was going to rub his back, there was absolutely no way he was about to complain. Chuckling, he kept the prince in his peripheral vision. "Kinda not opposed to more of this..."

Snorting, Noctis supposed that was an understatement. And, really, with the adrenaline having worn off but the thrill of being alive still more than a little bright and shining in his mind... Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly. They had a private caravan to themselves until late morning, and every reason to celebrate. "Yeah. I think I'd like that." He laughed a bit himself, leaning against Gladiolus. "So we have all of the... uh..." Well, he was sure Ignis kept up on those supplies as much as any other.  
  
"Yes, we have all of the supplies we need," the adviser cut in, indicating a plain black bag nestled in among the rest of their baggage. "Really, it is more a question of _how_ we want to divvy everything up." Glancing between the four of them, he considered their options like a true tactician. "Perhaps we should set everything out before the moment becomes too _heated._ "

Chuckling, Gladiolus gave the prince a little squeeze as while leaning in to whisper just loud enough for everyone to hear, "Honestly, Iggy is so uptight that he works out _orgy logistics._ "

The look he cast over his shoulder was utterly _scathing_. Well, Ignis had no intention of giving _brats_ any extra attention. "Fine, handle your own preparations then," he grumbled before returning to the couch with supplies in hand. "I will instead focus my energy on someone who _deserves_ it." Just to drive the point home, he pulled Prompto in closer to catch his lips in a kiss and slide him out of his vest in one smooth motion. 

It was clear that the gunner really hadn't seen that coming, though, eyes going wide as Ignis pulled him closer--and totally not minding. If he'd had the presence of mind to look at Noctis, he'd have gloated as best as he possibly could have. He was already doing a pretty good job when he eyes fluttered shut, _taking_ a little control in that kiss before giving it up again, hands instinctively reaching; and then trying not to wrinkle that shirt. Much.

Well, wow. The prince had to hand it to his adviser for that little move... and Prompto seemed completely into it. Nice view, really. "We're on our own, Gladio." He announced with a false resigned sigh. "Think we can handle that?" With only a hint of mischief in his eyes, he turned more fully to his body guard, took light hold of the vest and initiated that first teasing, quick kiss.  
  
A low chuckle left his lips between kisses, his hand sliding up to settle in Noctis hair. "Well, we do have one advantage," he noted just before shrugging his vest off. "We're already mostly naked." And while there certainly would be time enough to explore that, Gladiolus knew that the adviser was right - best to get all the supplies ready first.

Even as he was at once undressing and seducing Prompto, he kept his eyes on the other pair. "Condoms, gloves, and lubricant are all in the bag," Ignis informed as the swordsman rooted around. "Towels are in the larger duffleroll." Well, they only had the caravan for the night. No reason to incur any extra cleaning charges if they could avoid it.  
  
There was almost a _giggle_ from the gunner, unfortunately having drawn Ignis' attention. "Don't get me wrong, it's great to be prepared. But you're thinking too much." Of course he knew that accusation would get at scoff at the very least; but all the more reason to move so that he was in the adviser's lap, showing himself to be even more eager to be a distraction than usual. Making sure that he'd caught Noctis' eye, he initiated a long, slow, _impressively_ hungry kiss as he tried very hard not to give into the urge to rip that shirt open. Getting slapped and thrown on the floor wouldn't have been his thing at all.

Nope, that definitely wouldn't do. Call it ridiculous and unnecessary competitiveness, but the prince wanted to one-up Prompto by moving to get himself _completely_ naked, pants et all landing in a pile by the bed. He knew that he was getting a _look_ from his body guard, and was also aware that he probably wasn't completely free of a light blush. "Do I have to do this for you?" He teased, taking hold of Gladiolus' belt... and giving into the urge to nibble lightly at that fully bared chest.  
  
So Noct was in a frisky mood. He wondered if there might be a little competition going on between the two younger members of their entourage but it only benefited him in the end. "Only if you want to, Highness," he teased, hands happily winding back into the prince's hair.

Finally released from Prompto's kisses, he needed a moment to breathe before he could start working his clothing off. "While I appreciate the enthusiasm, I do need to undress," Ignis requested, settling back a bit to let his jacket fall over the arm of the couch before he set to work on the buttons of his shirt. Though, the motions were a bit more sensual than normal, well aware that he was being watched.  
  
"Sure thing." Breathing heavily, Prompto was just glad to _perch_ there for a moment, watching even more closely. They weren't exactly the "best" match; Ignis was all grace, and he was... well, he was _him_. And more than glad to reach out with surprisingly light fingers to stroke along the adviser's sides the moment that shirt was open.  
  
There was soft little _purr_ at Gladio's touch, hands just a little unskilled at getting someone else's belt open; but that was what practice was for. At least the rest was relatively simple with a little effort, hands stopping just short of tugging those pants off--for a reason that became obvious when he decided that he'd really rather like to reach inside and tease just a bit more. Hand not quite offering enough friction as he kneaded and squeezed, it was clear that he was grinning into that ever so light drag of teeth across one of the larger man's nipples. All while pretending not to have his eyes elsewhere.  
  
Even with Noct's hand gliding against his cock and those lips on his nipple, he still picked out those little moments of distraction. Warm, rough hands sliding over the prince's back and down to his ass in smooth motions, Gladiolus leaned in as he asked, "So, which one are you watching?" Not that he minded - for as much shit as he gave the other two, he couldn't deny how attractive they were.  
  
Especially as they both managed to strip down one piece at a time. Even with them both shirtless, it still wasn't near enough. Ignis' hands settled right on the gunner's slim thighs, rubbing over them through his jeans. One slid up high enough to brush against his crotch in a fleeting tease. "Need more?" He purred into Prompto's ear, finding this to be one of the few times he _appreciated_ the blond's nearly boundless energy.  
  
There was a low moan in response, surprisingly quiet; though that was only because Prompto was already a little bit breathless. He did try to keep _expletives_ out of his language for the moment, though, not wanting to offend delicate sensibilities (even if he was pretty sure it wouldn't matter before too long). " _S-o_ much more." He leaned in, looking like he was going to start another of those hungry kisses before he decided to hell with it, moving at the last moment to see if he couldn't get away with little nips and nibbles along Ignis' jaw line and neck.  
  
Maybe he was watching it all a little too closely, that first real nip of Prompto's actually making _Noctis_ gasp a little. Called out on it, he wasn't exactly going to lie, arching his back and pushing his ass back a little to encourage more. "How could I settle for just one?" Granted, there was a note of humor in his voice, but he meant that in every way possible.  
  
Shaking his head, Gladiolus pulled one hand back to finally work his pants and underwear completely off so he could leave them forgotten on the caravan floor. He climbed back onto the bed, never moving too far away from the younger man as he did so. "You are so fucking _spoiled_ ," he pointed out with a grin, the only warning he gave before pinning Noctis down amid the rumpled covers.  
  
As much as he enjoyed Prompto's attention, he did make it difficult to focus on the task at hand. Blindly feeling it out, the adviser still managed to get those tight pants open - working them down though was proving a good deal harder. "If you really want these off, you're going to have to _move_ ," he huffed out, already sounding a bit more breathless than expected.  
  
Well, that was a minor victory as far as the gunner was concerned... though he didn't move until he'd managed to roll his hips just once in Ignis' lap, a little grin on his face while he finally forced himself to stand and get the pants _off._ "Well now what are we going to do about you, Iggy?" Like he was going to let the man answer; it was a much better show if he just got down on his knees and started "helping" with that belt.

Noctis really wasn't sure if he was moaning at the sight before him or finally having that heat and solid muscle against him, making little more than a token "fight" against being pinned. "Yeah, well. I share, don't I?" He pointed out, voice rough, legs wrapping around Gladiolus' waist.  
  
He gave a roll of his eyes before pointing out, "We _all_ share. That's the deal, remember?" Even if it seemed fairly casual in some respects, there was an underlying _commitment_ they all shared. "I suppose that this is part of the deal as well," Gladiolus noted with a grin as his hands slid down to cup the prince's ass.

On the couch, Ignis' eyes were sharp and hungry behind his glasses as he watched the gunner work. "I mean, I _was_ planning to prepare you, but I can be persuaded otherwise." Prompto did look so very tempting on his knees, focused on getting him undressed. "But I'm not sure you can counter an argument as solid as having my fingers slipping inside you, working you open, wringing out the most _delicious_ moans from you..." Even his dirty talk had a tactician's edge to it.  
  
Prompto was pretty sure that the adviser had not only just managed to turn the tables on his little attempt at getting the man to give up thinking completely, but had _decimated_ any further attempts by that _promise_. And it was too damn hard to argue with. "You make a real good point, there Ignis." He laughed, belt opened, followed carefully by the zipper (he'd learned not to ruin the brunet's pants in the past). "I can at least help you out here though, right?" Even if he _was_ so obviously making a little more contact with that clear bulge than "necessary".

Even with the scene playing out on the couch, Noctis' attention went fully and immediately to Gladiolus with that squeeze, an agreeing hum standing in for words at first. "Yeah. You want to do some of that sharing or what?" And even then, through a little bit of panting, was an openly grinning tease designed to prod the man onward. Of course, he was aware of the "dangers" of that...  
  
Gladiolus gave one extra squeeze to the prince's ass before he pulled back to get a glove on. "I'm really more of a _taking_ kind of guy." And he certainly planned to take his time working the prince open, starting off with just a single slick finger. At least, unless he was directed otherwise by royal request.

At Noctis' first hiss at being prepared, his eyes flicked away from the gunner. The tempting sights and sounds combined with Prompto's hand rubbing over him - it was almost _too good_ for a moment, a clear moan leaving his lips as he rolled into that touch. A moment later, Ignis was back in control, but the cracks remained in his facade.  
  
And oh that was nice. Even at that point, Prompto was pretty sure that he shouldn't feel as victorious as he did... but he enjoyed the moment anyway. To it's fullest. "He's really hot like that, isn't he?" It felt maybe a little like he was pushing his luck, but damned if he didn't want to see exactly how far he could push. "He gets that little growly thing going and it's just... yeah." And if that smile didn't come complete with a squeeze to the adviser's cock and a devious glint in the gunner's eyes, it would have almost been angelic. "Guess you're gonna want to follow along, right?"

It was so easy to part his legs there, surrounded by safety and eyes that he rather liked being on him. Noctis even chanced a little look in Ignis' direction before moaning low and soft at Gladiolus' finger; large but cautious, careful but definitely teasing. He had the sense to tease back as much as he could, hips rolling to work the finger deeper. "I think this... counts as both giving and taking. You could maybe take a little _more_."

The prince got exactly what he asked for as that finger pushed in _deeper_ , knowing exactly how to find that sensitive little spot. "Just let me know what you need," he murmured, even if he could read all of Noctis' tells at this point. In its own (probably questionable) way, this too is part of Gladiolus' dedication to the crown.

Honestly, he had only half heard Prompto, a bit distracted right then. But Ignis managed to both focus and quip back, "The _best_ thing? I'm not even sure whom you're referring to, but it is a true and tantalizing thought either way." At that point, he _needed_ to get out of his clothes - there was no advantage to being the best dressed at an orgy after all.  
  
Ignis' words surprised a laugh out of the blond, getting the unspoken message and starting to actually take the man's pants off of him. Luckily the adviser proved to be all smooth tactics, lifting himself up to let Prompto slide pants and underwear off at once. Tempting as it was to stay there on his knees... "So how do you want me, Iggy?" Hell, he even tried to impress the man by folding those pants. Kind of. In a way.

The prince really wasn't able to process the conversation happening on the couch or he'd likely have had _something_ to say. It was more than enough to focus on his body guard at that moment, eyes closing with a low moan as his hips just kept moving, meeting every shift and stroke. "I need... not to be treated like glass, Gladio." Another little prod, a delicate hope for more of the delicious stretching that was almost too much.

"Alright, I hear ya," he agreed with a grunt, just before working a second finger inside. He could feel Noctis _tight_ around him, savored the sweet heat of him even through his glove. Just to make completely good on the promise, Gladiolus leaned in to press a soft _bite_ to one thigh, licking over the mark he left.

Such a delightful question required careful thought. Taking his time to contemplate while setting his glasses aside, Ignis then made his offer, "I want you on your knees as I _fingerfuck_ you." And that word sounded at once elegant and filthy in his cultured accent.

There was a sound from Prompto, something like a rattling gasp; except that it wasn't in the least bit negative. "You are definitely the boss." Standing up almost effortlessly, he crawled onto the open area of the couch, sitting back on his knees, legs slightly splayed. In reality, he looked just a touch like an eager puppy. "Like this, yeah?" Not that he was opposed to occasionally looking over his shoulder trying to stick his tongue out at a certain prince. The properly mature way to handle the situation.

Noctis made a sharp sound at that bite, unconsciously reaching just to run his fingers through Gladiolus' hair. At that point, those fingers moving around inside were at a very particular "hurting so good" stage, the older man really much too careful and concerned to really hurt him. The play of pain and pleasure, though... well, maybe he'd just taken a liking to it.  
  
Looking up from his cozy spot between the prince's thighs, Gladiolus couldn't help but snort at Prompto's new position, even if he appreciated the view. Scissoring his fingers inside the prince, he spared a moment to offer up a bit of advice, "If he starts acting like a brat, don't hesitate to spank him, Iggy!" Then again, perhaps Ignis _didn't know_ just how much the blond liked being spanked.

Well, Ignis now had his suspicions, just from the way a clear shiver moved through the gunner. "Duly noted," he replied while snapping his glove on. He moved to cup Prompto's ass, slowly rubbing over it to tease... just before he gave a quick, experimental slap.  
  
The blond wasn't about to deny it. But he wasn't going to just sit there and _take_ it, either. "H-hey, who's side are you on, Gladio?" Of course the snap of that glove had his jaw snapping shut as well, looking the slightest bit concerned as his full attention went to Ignis again. He was kind of glad; he didn't want to see the smug expression he imagined on the body guard's face after he let out a short but undeniable moan.

One arm lifting to rest on his forehead as Noctis rolled his hips, it took a few seconds for his brain to catch up to anything but the pleasant fire that seemed to be rushing through him at the moment. "Are you _really_..." Looking over, confirmation was clear and obvious. And very worth looking at. Not just for all the teasing the gunner was probably going to get next time he tried to pull a prank on any of them.  
  
"Hey, he's enjoying it, Noct. No harm, no foul, right?" And if the prince wanted a bit more pleasure-pain of his own, Gladiolus could certainly provide. His next bite was higher on Noctis' thigh, almost along the junction of his leg. The perfect counterpoint to a firm press on to his prostate.  
  
Given the type of reaction that first slap garnered, another needed to follow. "Seeing how much you seem to like this, I think he did you a favor in telling me about your... _preferences_." Certainly, when they had more time, Ignis planned to explore all of the aspects of the gunner's little kink. For the moment, he just indulged them both in another slap.  
  
Prompto whined but he hardly complained. Ignis was so damn intellectual about everything... and he wasn't going to admit to exactly how much the thought of the adviser wanting to explore more of the still slightly embarrassing little preference turned him on. Not that he actually needed to say a word from the state of his cock alone, he supposed. Well, principle of the thing. "Iggy, you're gonna... get me a little too far if you keep that up." Embarrassing, yes. Enough to keep him from coming early? Well, no.

There was a sound somewhere between a laugh and a moan from the prince, the unfolding scene funny and hotter than he'd expected and dammit everything felt so incredible... Then there was the combination of that bite and the stars behind his eyes that took every last bit of his attention. "F-fuck, I... Yeah." Noctis proved to be as eloquent as always, honestly not sure if he was asking for more or to slow down.

Now if the prince didn't want to be treated like glass, he was happy to abide. Licking over his bite mark, he decided to simply move over to Noctis's cock with a steady swipe of his tongue. "Still at 'yeah'?" Gladiolus prompted, very well aware of the answer.

And really, both of the younger members should be in equal amounts of _danger._ "Perhaps I want that?" Ignis didn't mind revealing a portion of his metaphorical hand just as his actual hand slipped down to cup Prompto's balls in one precise motion. "Maybe I want you _too far_ gone..."

The gunner struggled to find words; not just to _find_ them, but to _speak_ them. The struggle was abandoned in a broken moan that managed to sound incredibly _pleading_. Even at that point, he thought maybe he should be arguing or something, just because it was _Ignis,_ and he _liked_ arguing with Ignis. Of course he really really liked the whole not arguing thing going on, too. "Sh-shouldn't be a problem." He gasped, hips bucking forward.

Noctis' "answer" was nothing short of a rough, low, _loud_ moan. It felt a little like control had been in his grasp up until a few seconds before, but the downward slide had already been happening for quite a while. He didn't know Gladiolus to tease (at least not _much_ ), but there was something like a combined plea and order. " _Don't_ stop."  
  
It wasn't like Gladiolus to defy a royal decree. Dipping his head down he swallowed up a good portion of the shaft in one smooth motion. Sucking long and hard, he waited to hear those little broken moans and whimpers. Which was why he also worked a third finger in at the same time, just to completely _overwhelm._

Hearing the prince all but _drowning_ in pleasure, Ignis felt inspired to engage in a little friendly competition of his own. Pouring several drops of lube into his gloved hand, he pressed his finger against Prompto's entrance and slowly pushed his way inside... "Also not a problem?"  
  
"D'you really ha-have to ask?" Not that Prompto didn't _appreciate_ it, and the whole care and consent thing was totally important, but right then and there between Noct's _insanely_ hot sounds and the fact that Ignis seemed to really like _watching_ him while fingering him... yeah, he probably would have been alright with damn near anything. But definitely that. Just to prove his point, he pushed himself back on that finger, starting to rock his hips steadily.

The caravan probably wasn't sound-proof. That was literally the furthest thought from Noctis' mind when the normally quiet prince so loudly, thoroughly encouraged Gladiolus, almost already to the point of thrashing. He was going to come, and he was _going_ to come hard and fast; it was only a matter of time. Whether or not his voice was going to survive was debatable.  
  
Gladiolus had to push for that "victory" as it were. He had the prince on the ropes and he wanted to push him over. Pressing up hard against Noctis prostate with a precise, focused rub, he kept his fingers swirling over the point until he rung out a screaming orgasm. Well, chalk up one up to Team Rough and Tumble.

The pair on the couch froze in place for a long moment, completely distracting them from the task at hand. Not that Ignis wanted to pause for too long, but his cock did twitch at the sound and he shivered at the sight.  
  
If he'd been _aware_ at that time, the prince likely would have been utterly embarrassed at the sounds he made much more than how easy it was for his body guard to pull him over the edge. As it was, his voice wound up nearly useless for the moment, back arched sharply, toes and fingers curled in the bedding beneath--before dropping limply, spent and sated, panting with his eyes unfocused and half-closed.

"Holy _shit_ , Noct." Prompto grinned, finally being the one to speak after that pause. Well, since Gladio already "won", there wasn't much of a competition... but he did return to rocking his hips, only too welcoming to more contact. "So you wanna know if I'm loud too or what?" Even if his voice was breathless, there was something to that teasing confidence... but he kind of figured that Ignis _did_ know, actually. Very well.  
  
"I do suppose that we have expectations to meet now, don't we?" Ignis agreed just before moving his hand once more. He savored pressing deep inside the gunner, feeling the heat closing in tight around his fingers. "Shall I do the honors then?" His free hand skirting along from Prompto's thigh to his cock, gathering up droplets of precum before that first, solid stroke.

Licking the cum from his lips while pulling away from their own sleeping beauty, Gladiolus knew it would be a while before he was ready for more. Snapping his glove off, his own needs were undeniable at that point. So he decided to simply relocate to the couch and join in on the action. "You're not going to be long, right, kid?" He murmured into Prompto's ear, hands settling on his shoulders.  
  
Oh fuck. He could have kept it up a while with Ignis (maybe), at least enjoyed teasing back and forth for a little while before he lost control. " _Yeah_." Prompto managed to answer both of them at the same time, motions jerking and shaky due to trembling; but it was such a good thing. Gladio's freaking voice was enough, but the extra touch pushed him further, the adviser's perfect little squeeze and extremely impressive ability to make eye contact not doing much for his control.  
  
Feeling Prompto shaking under his hands, the bodyguard slowly reached down and cupped his chest. "If you want to know _all_ his sensitive spots, Iggy," he began soft and low, enjoying talking around the the blond even while teasing him, "then you can't ignore the nips." Calloused thumbs roll over each one, going back and forth between the hardened nubs.

That answering chuckle bordered on dark as Ignis slid up a little closer. Having Prompto caught between them, shaking and on the brink of absolute depravity - he savored the amount of _power_ they were afforded. "I'm getting quite the education this evening."  
  
There _was_ a whine there, ready to accuse the other two of being completely unfair. It didn't manage to surface as any more than a whining _moan_ , though, hips rolling faster. There wasn't any one thing that actually drove him over; it was everything at once, both _voices_ , all of the touches, that electric thrill of warmth and pleasure running through him that finally had Prompto moaning with a surprisingly slow, powerful orgasm, rocking between the other two men, completely unaware of who might have caught him mid-collapse. While he proved not to be anywhere near as loud as Noctis had been, future contests were definitely a possibility.

For the moment, the gunner could just enjoy his afterglow as Gladiolus picked him up. "Alright, let's get you to bed." He murmured, exceedingly gentle as he lifted Prompto up in a loose princess carry, just to resettle him on the bed beside the prince.

"We do still have _matters_ that need attending to," Ignis pointed out, his voice a little breathless. Trying to remain collected while distracted and horny was a skill of his but even he had limits. "Perhaps it would be in our best interests to help each other?"

Joining the adviser back on the couch, the body guard chuckled at the _wording_. "Maybe. But maybe you should stop being a prude and ask me directly," he pointed out with a grin as he laid back, legs slightly spread in invitation.  
  
"So whaddya think, Noct?" Not that Prompto was 100% certain that the prince was _conscious_ at that point... but even the sleepy head wouldn't want to miss what was coming up.

"Hot." Came Noctis' lazy answer, eyes still half-lidded; but very much aware.

The gunner snorted. "Bets? I mean, Gladio's got some stamina there." He wasn't even trying to keep his voice down.

"True. But Ignis has tricks." The prince pointed out.

The conversation managed to draw his attention away from the swordsman and his very tempting offer to glance back at the bed. "You know, we _can_ hear the two of you," Ignis pointed out with a bit of a huff.

"Like you're going to deny the prince his entertainment." Raking a hand through his hair, Gladiolus flashed a wicked grin and purred, "So, what should we do, highness?"  
  
"And yeah, I think we do know." Prompto showed off a very specific level of maturity by sticking his tongue out as he lazily moved to wrap an arm around Noctis.

Clearing his throat (voice still just a little bit off after all that screaming), the question was considered for a moment with all the seriousness of a diplomatic matter. "You're both in a hurry, right? Just jack each other off." Noctis suggested, the matter being the simplest thing in the word as far as he was concerned. Though he was still making the private bet that Ignis probably had _something_ up his sleeve to get Gladio to go over the edge first.

Chuckling, he certainly appreciated the prince's straight shooting. "You heard him, Iggy," he prompted, just before running his hand down the adviser's stomach and down to his hips. There was no reason to be patient - he just took that hard cock in hand and began gave a long, slow stroke.

Hissing through his teeth, Ignis wasted no time in reciprocating. He felt his way way down hard abs to the swordsman's own erection, taking a moment to savor it throbbing in his grasp. "Honestly, no finesse," he muttered between his teeth as gave his first real stroke.  
  
"I dunno, Noct." Prompto didn't even bother pretending to keep his voice down. "Gladio's going straight for the goal here."

The prince was both awake and recovered enough to give a vaguely dismissive wave of one hand, propping himself up to watch a little better. "Yeah, but you haven't seen how ruthless Iggy can be. I almost beat him at chess once, trust me."  
  
"We can do without your commentary!" Ignis all but barked, losing patience as he approached orgasm. Not wanting to be left behind, he twisted his hand as he pumped faster. And maybe - just maybe - there was a bit of heat in his hand from something _other_ than just friction. 

Grunting, Gladiolus moved to answer that speed but there was something he couldn't quite match. "Not fair, Iggy. No magic..." Well, the prediction about the adviser being tricky certainly proved true.  
  
Noctis gave a smug grin, but he _did_ know when one more word was likely to result in the very real possibility of Ignis turning all of that incredible tactical planning ability into getting even with him. Definitely not something he wanted to face.

The gunner, on the other hand, was surprisingly fearless. It may have been the simple fact that he'd managed a reasonably intense orgasm in the recent past, really. "We didn't have any Gil riding on this, did we?"

"Nope." The prince responded quietly.

Well then. Prompto nodded, not taking his eyes off the sight in front of him. "Good."  
  
If asked, Ignis would claim that being this aroused made it hard to control his magic. Really though, it was just _worth it_ to cheat on occasion. There was a certain satisfaction in watching the swordsman succumb to the pleasure first and spill out all over his hand.

Not that Gladiolus was going to let him off that easy, managing to continue stroking even through his orgasm. At least, he managed the result he wanted - Ignis panting and trembling and a giant mess. Success enough then.  
  
The two laying on the "royal bed" (by default, really) watched in rather appreciative silence, Noctis thoroughly enjoying the sight of Ignis losing control from that slight distance... but then they were both pretty damn impressive.

"Has he _ever_ been loud?" Prompto's mouth wondered before his brain could tell him it was a bad idea, even keeping his voice down. Well, double-bad: one, to voice the question in the first place about the royal adviser, and two, to do so while he may have had the coherency to hear and remember it.  
  
With a side-eye towards the other two, Ignis managed to wave a cum covered middle finger at the gunner as he muttered, "I'll deal with you once I feel like moving again."

Prompto very slowly moved to hide behind the chuckling prince. No help, no help at all.


	3. Round Two

While not the worst thing he had ever done, Ignis was certainly not proud of kneeling in front of a caravan couch armed with a damp hand towel and his box of baking soda, attempting to clean cum stains out of the upholstery. "I knew we should've put down a towel," he grumbled to himself as he gave another earnest swirl over the wet spot before sprinkling more powder.  
  
There was a shared look between the gunner and the prince, sensing it may turn into... well, a "thing". Clearing his throat lightly, Prompto attempted, "Uh... soda works, right?"

"Not just _soda_ ." Noctis corrected, only having a vague idea of what he was actually talking about. "Club soda. I think. Or sparkling water, or... Um." So he'd rarely cleaned anything in his _life_ , that much was becoming clear.  
  
From his own place on the edge of the bed, Gladiolus just shook his head at the poor, sad sight before him. "Look, we need to do _something_ ," he whispered to his younger companions. "This is just _pathetic_."

Luckily, Ignis was properly distracted, enough to not catch the words. This stain would fall before him sooner or later. He would pay a cleaning fee once hell froze over and not a moment sooner.

"I've _got_ it." Prompto whispered conspiratorially. He then proceeded to make a number of hand gestures somewhat in Ignis' direction, then somewhere on the bed behind him.

For a long moment, Gladiolus just stared at the gunner. "You've lost me, kid," he confessed with a shake of his head.

Back on the couch, things were getting serious as Ignis wondered if there was a cleaning brush hiding somewhere in the caravan. Maybe that would finally get out the lingering parts of the stain.  
  
Eyes widening slightly at the developing situation (and that glint in the adviser's eyes), Noctis actually partially sat up to translate. He pointed clearly at Ignis, then pointed directly to the bed between them. To make matters _absolutely_ clear, he made a circle with the index finger and thumb of his right hand, then rather lewdly slid his left index finger into the circle's opening, pulling back to repeat the motion several more times.

And still only too eager to help, Prompto jumped in to contribute. Perhaps in a slightly over-dramatic fashion. "Oh no, Ignis! There's a stain on the bed! Like, a _bigger_ one!"

Rolling his eyes, Ignis got up... but not before dusting the stain with some extra baking soda to help with the smell. "I can only imagine the wet spot you all left on there. Well, let's start with the sheets and then we can attempt to clean the mattress as well."

But the moment the adviser climbed onto the bed, Gladiolus was on him in a somewhat lazy hold from behind. "Okay, listen up," he began, sure to keep his arms steady as Ignis audibly huffed in his grasp, "no more cleaning. Only _celebrating_ until tomorrow morning. Then you can do your little neat freak thing."

"And we can help." Prompto added. Then thought better of it. "Maybe."

With a little snort, Noctis finally moved to take over for his body guard, the two of them managing to move together quickly and easily like it was an attack. Well, it sort of was, in its own way, arms wrapping around Ignis and just _pulling_ him closer. "Not that we aren't taking it seriously... but we're dealing with clearly ordered priorities here, right?" He _tried_ to use some of that tactician speak against him, at least.

Not that Noctis really needed to. Really, the moment he wrapped his arms around the adviser, he had the man wrapped around his finger. "Right," he readily agreed, rather distracted by those bright blue eyes. Reverently taking the prince into his arms, all of the tension melted right out of him. " _Yes_ , this is more important."

Shifting off to the side, Gladiolus settled next to the gunner with a shake of his head. Getting into the hand motion spirit, he jerked his hand in an imitation of cracking a whip to sum up his thoughts on the scene before them.

Prompto couldn't quite manage to stifle a laugh, proving himself more than recovered enough to rearrange himself so that he was settled on top of Gladiolus. "Hey, do I have that kind of power?"

The prince was only too eager to ignore that question altogether, his focus remaining on Ignis. "Well, since we're still obviously pretty awake and I'm pretty sure this isn't from cleaning..." He teased, fingers sneaking down to lightly brush along what was becoming the adviser's renewed erection. At least, he... _assumed_ it wasn't from cleaning, anyway.

Ignis snorted at the joke, the sound stalling as that hand ran over him once more. "Hardly," he replied, taking his time to smooth his hands over Noctis' back. "Just a natural reaction to your princely charms." And as they were already close enough to kiss, he took his opportunity to snatch any up-coming quips right from royal lips.

With one last shake of his head, Gladiolus turned his focus to the blond in his lap. " _That_ kind of power? Probably not," he commented with a grin. "But you do have all those little noises you make." He conceded, and then decided to inspire one with a friendly little spank. "And that sweet ass so it all works out."

The _pout_ was plainly obvious on the gunner's face. As much as the light blush that followed Gladiolus' words more than the spank. He'd been _surprised_ , dammit, the resulting noise a little more of a _squeak_ than a moan... but some of that was in there too. Enough to drop the pout, anyway. "Yeah, what was _with_ you sharing all of my secrets, anyway?" Accusing as the question could have been, it was a clear tease, doing a bit of following along with the prince and sliding one hand between them to ever so casually reach for the body guard's cock. Yeah, that could stand to be toyed with for a little while.  
  
The prince was almost disappointed that he wasn't allowed to respond to Ignis; but then the kiss was more than enough to make him forget, to be utterly glad to be a distraction. And get distracted in turn. After their lips parted, voice breathy and still a little rough, Noctis felt spurred on to ask directly, "I don't suppose you'd want to grade Gladio on his prep work, would you?"

Ignis glanced over to the swordsman with a little smirk, quite eager to play teacher in this regard. "He is quite thorough, true," Ignis acknowledged even as his hand slipped down to trace along the prince's ass. "But best for me to _personally_ evaluate the situation." His press inside is ever so gentle, just one finger to start.

If Prompto wanted an answer, he really should not have grabbed his cock immediately afterward. Bucking up into that touch and rocking the gunner in his lap, a low growl overtook any _words_ for the moment. "You had your fun, didn't you?" He pointed out, squeezing that perky ass... and maybe letting his finger brush over his entrance.

It wasn't like Prompto was going to argue about that, leaning heavily against Gladiolus' chest with a breathy little moan. "Not gonna lie." Nor was he about to say much _else_ right then, melting a little into the touch. Of course, he also wanted to give that cock another little squeeze and stroke, encouraging. "Sure looked like you were having fun too." He pointed out, suddenly very interested in nibbling along the swordsman's neck.

Noctis _clung_ to the adviser, letting out a moan that was quite a bit softer than the ones which had ever so slightly wrecked his voice. "Oh I'm sure it was better than _that_." He goaded slightly, still a little addicted to that pleasure-pain; but Ignis' brand of forcing a little bit of patience on him was really damn good in its own right.

"I already won a contest with Gladio tonight, I don't need to _completely_ humiliate him," he murmured, keeping his voice down so the swordsman didn't catch wind of his snarky commentary. But if the prince wanted more, it was easy enough for him to slide two fingers in and scissor him open wider.

"Yah, plenty of fun," the swordsman agreed as his finger pressed inside, just easing its way in and out in a slow tease. "You wanna taste?" Gladiolus invited right before he caught the gunner's lips in a quick, sloppy kiss. The flavor wasn't exactly _fresh_ but surely the taste of Noct lingered on his tongue.

Prompto's eagerness was clear not just in the way his hand kept moving in short, quick little strokes (and never enough to be fully effective as anything more than a tease), but in the way he delved with his tongue, seeking out that flavor. Of course, the way he was already rocking his hips against the body guard's thigh was more than a little obvious, too. Humming with a bit of breathless satisfaction, he suggested, "Maybe I should get more than a taste."

And while the prince did, in theory, hear Prompto, he was being all too thoroughly distracted by Ignis' fingers. The snarky comment took a little longer to process, chuckle lightly fading into a moan. "Kinda really into victory, aren't you Iggy?" Granted, so was he, pushing against those fingers like he'd seen the blond do earlier.

He adapted to the prince's rhythm, pumping his fingers in and out in time with those hips. "What's the point of playing if you don't plan to _win_?" Ignis pointed out, shifting a little to lick his way up and down Noctis' neck in an attempt to draw out those addictive little purrs.

Between Noct's sounds and Prompto's question, a wonderfully devious idea came to mind. "Maybe we should move you and His Highness a little closer together then." Glancing over to the other two, he continued to lay out battle plans with the gunner, "Yah, you two could be sandwiched between me and Iggy, able touch and make out all you wanted while we fucked you both. Doesn't that sound just _perfect_?"

There was a desiring _whine_ in response, then a surprisingly thought-out attempt to take a deep breath and stop moving. A little. Well, he failed the first time, but not the second. Much. Really, he ought to be "saving himself"; Ignis wasn't the only one who had dirty tricks. "Yes. Yes, let's... _totally_ , yes."

Noctis was almost too busy freely giving those warm, rough sounds to have heard any part of the other conversation... but he _sensed_ the plans. Maybe it was the eyes on him, but he lazily looked over at Prompto; and sure enough that returned gaze was full of a distinctly fun kind of mischief looking back. Throat a little dry out of instinct, he croaked, "Yeah?"  
  
"We just came up with a brilliant plan, all on our own," Gladiolus informed with a clear note of pride in his voice. Taking his fingers out of Prompto (and getting a little pout for doing so), he simply picked up the gunner and moved them closer together. "Why not make it easier for _everyone_ to enjoy each other's company?"

Ignis glanced between the pair and the prince before noting, "I did have my own plans... but I suppose that you have the final say, Highness." Though, he already had an idea as to what Noctis would decide.  
  
As if he _needed_ the encouragement, Prompto reached out to pull the prince just the slightest bit closer. "It's like a... really specific group hug."

Snorting, Noctis flashed a little smile to Ignis before he started to shift and turn. "This kind of involves everyone's plans, doesn't it? Then we can all just... sleep, after."  
  
_"Ha."_ The gunner pointed at the prince with his index and middle fingers out, thumb up to become a "trigger" for his makeshift gun. "That was your plan all along."

"See, Iggy, the prince is all for it. I mean, there is also _democracy_ here with three to one in favor but, royal decrees and all that," the swordsman pointed out with a viciously victorious grin. Gladiolus could be a tactician in his own right, but it was usually easier to defer to their official adviser and save himself the headache most days.

With one of those long sighs, Ignis relented his position. "Well, so long as I still get the chance to _serve you_ , Highness." That wasn't all that mattered, no, but he wasn't willing to compromise on that point. "As for the rest, it shall be as you wish."

"Don't make me say that it'll be my pleasure, Ignis." Noctis teased, trying to hide a little grin.

"Sorry to burst your bubble there, Noct, but it better be _all_ our pleasure." Prompto spoke up, not bothering to hide the either his laugh or his clear interest, reaching out for a moment just to help the prince settle himself as they all moved a bit more into a better position. "So, like, is there a countdown or what?"

"It is not a _race_ , Prompto," the adviser asserted with a derisive click of his teeth. Even if there _had been_ one earlier, there certainly was not one now. At the very least, he planned to take _his_ time and savor the experience of having sex with his prince. It wasn't something to be rushed, in Ignis' opinion.

Softly snorting, Gladiolus pushed his fingers back into the gunner, making absolutely sure he was properly stretched first. "I dunno, sounds like _fun_ to race 'em." he teased, leaning in to nibble along the gunner's shoulder. "What do you say, kid? You wanna ride me to the finish line sometime?"

Prompto's moan was so long and surprisingly loud that he almost missed the question; but it just took a couple of seconds of catching up before the flush of arousal went just a bit darker with something _like_ embarrassment. But not _completely_ . "Depends; you think anyone's already mad at us for making all that noise earlier?" Of course by "us" he meant _someone in particular_ , looking pointedly at Noctis.

Who scoffed, of course. "Well, no one came knocking. And you can race all you want. I think maybe... I'll sit this one out. But just this one." The prince leaned back the slightest bit, having sensed _something_ of Ignis' desires.

And he got to feel a bit more as he pressed up against Ignis' cock. "Well, whenever _you're_ ready, Noctis," he reserved the name just for intimate occasions like these, as if saying it too often would tarnish it. With the prince so relaxed though, he felt comfortable in exploring that beautiful, sinuous body, his hands mapping it out carefully.

"More fun for us then, right?" As he worked three thick fingers inside, he already had his answer in the way the gunner's body shuddered around him. But Gladiolus can't help but push a bit further, getting the best kicks from riling the blond up. "Maybe we should find out just how loud _you_ can get..." His cock pressed against Prompto's ass, giving one lazy slide between the cheeks as both promise and warning.

There was definitely a whining moan there at the action, the body guard's _words_ influencing the volume a bit. "O-oh yeah? Is this where I say 'do your worst' and only regret it a little?" Of course, much like the prince, Prompto sort of liked picking at Gladiolus in turn, the reaction always enjoyable.

Despite the fact that his throat was still a bit scratchy from earlier, Noctis' moans at Ignis' hands on him weren't lacking in enthusiasm; but they were quiet to start. "Now's good." He responded almost distractedly, moving to press his ass up against the man's cock even harder as he reached back, his own hands roaming blindly over the adviser's hips.

He hissed while leaning into that touch, hips rolling just a little before he had to still himself. At least until he pulled back to get at a condom. "Soon enough, I promise," Ignis muttered as he worked the package open. Rolling it down, he gave himself a little mental pat on the back for buying the pre-lubricated ones.

But as for Prompto, well, he may have picked the exact wrong thing to say. "Only _a little_ ," the swordsman agreed while pulling his fingers back. He had his own condom to worry about but made very short work of it. "Just remember, kid, _you asked for this_ ," Gladiolus warned right before he clamped his hands hard on the blond's hips and pushed inside with one sharp thrust.

It wasn't... regret, exactly. Prompto _did_ scream, and for a moment he managed to get everyone to go still because of it, but it most certainly wasn't _painful_ . Not... in the bad way, at least. That was all kind of surprising and still being processed in leaps and bounds in his spinning mind, body having gone tense and then trembling as he gasped for breath. Words proved rather impossible, going instead for a shaky moan as he reached back to grab _something_. Well, digging his fingernails into the sides of Gladiolus' outer thighs worked for a moment.

The sound the blond made had been startling for a moment, _worrying_ ; but Noctis could tell by the gunner's expression that there wasn't all _that_ much to worry about. Well. He supposed he should remind himself not to push quite that far with the swordsman. "A-and they're off." He joked breathlessly, working his way back on the tip of Ignis' cock, somehow proving perfectly capable of _teasing_ for a moment by not moving back any further.

"Indeed they are," Ignis murmured as he properly lined himself up. He much preferred to take his time, slowly pushing into the prince and savoring the slide of each and every inch. With his arms wrapped tight around Noctis, he noted, "You might need a raincheck on doing anything with Prompto though. He seems a little distracted..."

Hissing at the sudden grip and the rake of blunt nails, Gladiolus stilled himself to just let them both adjust. He waited until the blond stopped shivering before asking directly, "Alright, Prompto. We good? Green?" Oh how he wanted to keep up that fast pace but he just had to check before barreling forward.

The word definitely didn't come out as "green" at first; it was more of a gurgle between breaths that were slowly evening out; but not completely. Prompto then surprised them both a little by _smacking_ one of the body guard's thighs with an open hand before finally, enthusiastically declaring, "Green. _Green._ Green."

"Yeah." Noctis chuckled breathlessly with a soft moan at the end. To say the gunner was a "little distracted" was too much of an understatement. He was pretty distracted himself, eyes closing for just a moment to savor the feel of Ignis taking him slowly, hands roaming over the other man's arms, enjoying that closeness. "Good... front row seats, though."

The comment got a quirk of one elegant eyebrow, Ignis quickly forming a theory. "I never knew you had a voyeuristic streak," he softly teased before bottoming out inside the prince. Pressing a few little nips along his neck, the adviser inquired, "Anything else you're _hiding_ from me, Noctis?"

That was _all_ he needed. Hands holding tight to Prompto's hips, he held him in place while bucking up into his sinfully tight body. Gladiolus licked up his neck before growling in his ear,"Good boy." But the little pet name was just the beginning of his dirty talk, "Now let me hear you _beg_ for me." He'd been _waiting_ to do this - to give the blond a nice _proper_ fucking.  
  
The whimper definitely didn't indicate any urge to _stop_ , Prompto still trying to catch his breath; and for once, he didn't mind not being able to do it completely. There was a red hot bolt of something so damn similar to electricity running straight through his spine, and it was _good_ , he wanted _more_ . " _Please_ , Gladio." The words rolled off his tongue so damn easily that anyone could have accused him of having wanted the same damn thing for quite a while. " _Fuck me_ . Please fuck me, hard and deep and-- _fuck_."

"Not--" He argument was interrupted with a little gasp, as well as a slight roll of his hips. "Not _hiding_ anything. Just... learning things." The prince's face certainly didn't have to be seen to know there was a grin there, more than glad to roll his hips again, squeezing down on that cock a little more. "You're not enjoying the show?" Despite what was happening _right_ in front of them, almost being drowned out by those incredibly arousing words, it still felt like their own private conversation.

"I certainly didn't expect a show," he only half-answered while giving a slow roll of his hips. Leave fast and rough to the experts - he would much rather calculate out every last thrust and relish the experience to its fullest. "But it is very... _enticing._ " And if the prince enjoyed it, then all the better.

And there was so much to enjoy - the swordsman kept _pulling_ Prompto into each thrust, grinding him down onto his cock. "That's right, tell me how much you want it." He goaded onward, slowing down a little just to make him beg for more. Even as he praised, Gladiolus' voice was rough, low, and _dangerous_ , "I can _feel_ you shuddering around me - so tight and hot. You must want it _bad_..."

Now _those_ sounds, mewling and moaning with something like aching ferocity, were definitely starting to be at prince-level, the gunner once again grasping for, _scratching_ , whatever was in reach... which, of course, was Gladio. "Fuck, please, _please more_ , fuck me. _I want you to fuck me so bad_ , _pleeease_ harder, w-want your cock _deeper_..."

Head rolling back a bit to momentarily rest against Ignis's shoulder, Noctis made a low, soft sound of pleasure that only the adviser could possibly hear. He _could_ be loud, _incredibly_ loud, but when the situation called for some slow and quiet enjoyment of every last motion, he could be... well, mostly quiet, himself.

Truth be told, Ignis much preferred that over all the noise - just little private sounds that existed just for _him_. He tried not to be particularly possessive of the prince - they had all agreed to share after all. But he still held these moments close as he took his time to build their pleasure in smooth, even motions.

But on the other side of the bed, Gladiolus couldn't get enough of their fast, rough fuck. He moved to answer that chaotic request by flattening the gunner against the covers, spreading his legs to get a better angle. "Better?" He already knew the answer, but he wanted to just keep Prompto talking. Slamming hard and completely burying himself in his ass, he teased, " _Deep_ enough for you, blondie?"

Granted, it was getting to a point where even Prompto wasn't able to _talk_ much, most of what came out of his mouth being broken, desperate moans. The fact that they were being watched, and even that there was a _world_ around them were gone, ignored, forgotten. Fingers curling in the already thoroughly mussed bedding, his voice almost squeaked on the first word. "Yes yes _yes yes ye_ -ah! _Fuck_ yes." Less than creative, maybe, but still so very full of enthusiasm; and very close to breaking altogether.

Watching the other two men was an _incredible_ turn-on, no doubt. Like being with them, touched and watched by them, but... Ignis and fire truly did belong together. That slow, passionate burn could just keep going until the very last seconds, until that incredible self-discipline slipped absolutely and completely without remorse. Noctis' body became a little impatient, squeezing, shivering, reaching back to gain a little more control by taking hold of his adviser's hips. The motions weren't _much_ faster, but the shift was felt. He wanted very much to see, feel, that perfect control slip. Just for a moment. Even if it was to be taken back fully.

The prince got his wish as Ignis pleasantly shuddered against him, a quiet moan slipping out in reaction. He wrapped his arm tighter around Noctis chest while the other hand slid down to his thigh, just for some extra leverage for the next thrust. The adviser sought out that perfect angle, experimenting with each motion in order to hit that prostate with each buck of his hips.

Gladiolus on the other hand simply let instinct drive him as he fucked the gunner straight into the mattress. His hands dug into each side of Prompto's supple ass, spreading the cheeks wide just so he could watch his cock slide deep inside. "Yah, _good boy_ ," He praised, giving one side a quick slap. "You're gonna be a hot mess when I'm done with you. You'll come from _just_ being fucked by me."

The point where Prompto could use _words_ had come and gone, only a breathless, broken, agreeing _moan_ uttered in response. His entire body was offering more than just agreement, legs spread wide, hands flexing and gathering yet more of those blankets, _trying_ to move back into Gladiolus' thrusts but finding himself quickly becoming exhausted in only the most amazing way. Hell yes he was going to come, almost bordering on too sensitive suddenly with that _spank_ . The next sound was one of sheer desperation; he _needed_ to finish, and he wanted the swordsman to spiral down with him.  
  
What he saw and heard was hot, _enormously_ hot, and something he was probably going to play back in his mind at the worst possible times in the future when he was supposed to be paying attention to something else... but for the moment, Noctis' focus was still mostly on Ignis. On the motions, the subtle little _sounds_ that he could only hear because they were so close. And, well, he wasn't much of a dirty talker himself, but the words were purred with a sharp kind of needy breathlessness, "Think I... really want to feel you lose control, Ignis." Granted, that was somewhat ironically before his prostate was hit spot-on, gaining a long, shaky moan and a hard squeeze.

He almost wanted to ask "Are you sure?" but he knew that Noctis wouldn't make such a request unless he was certain. "As you wish," he granted instead, right before sliding over that spot again. Though in practice, it was less losing control and more simply _giving in._ There was so much he _wanted_ to do to the prince but hardly ever dared to indulge in. To leave a mark - just a light little bite to his shoulder, his fingernails trailing over smooth, pale skin. And after it had proved so effective earlier, Ignis let his magic flow outward, just a little...

Gods above, Gladiolus couldn't get enough of the blond - all delicious heat around him and sweet breathless moans for him. Yah, they would have to make some plans to do this more in the future. Grinding down against the blond, he felt his whole body tightening up and shuddering with the need for release. "Prompto," he _growled_ into the gunner's ear, his own voice shaking a bit. " _Come for me._ "

Louder than Noctis? More than likely. At _least_ equal. Problem was, the gunner's voice so thoroughly broke in the middle of that _pleasure scream_ that he just wasn't able to get it back, everything else breath and shaking, panting, _squeezing_ hard with those contracting muscles as he did exactly what Gladiolus had asked of him. It was more than a good thing he'd already been against that mattress, boneless collapse immediately following the tension that came with an orgasm of that magnitude.

If he hadn't already been on edge, then the sight and the sound and the feel of the blond tumbling over would've done him in no matter what. For just a moment, Gladiolus regretted wearing a condom - they had to for safety's sake, but he wanted to spill his load _inside_ Prompto, to see it _dripping_ out after he pulled out. But all of that faded into the background as his orgasm surged through him, sending him shuddering and cursing through it, teeth gritted as he gave in completely.

The other two were most _definitely_ a distraction... for a moment. "Oh." It wasn't a word as much as a realization; that tingling heat was... well, that was interesting. Certainly new and different, leaving the prince gasping for a moment before he really _understood_ it, could so completely enjoy the way it seemed to move straight to the base of his cock. Eyes closing, he was already close, already feeling the anxious trembling in his legs, but he asked for the sake of asking. "More... Ignis, more..."

He could _never_ deny his prince. Sworn to serve Noctis in all ways, yes, but this was the most cherished one. To hear his name called with that perfect begging lilt... he began thrusting harder into that perfect, welcoming body, eagerly offering himself on the altar of the other's pleasure. The magic flowed just as easily, spreading out in warm waves, drawn to mix and mingle with the crystal's power. Maybe it was his imagination, but Ignis swore that he could see sparks of light in the air as they drew closer to completion.

Despite the curses muttered right next to them, that final powerful little shake of the bed as Gladiolus finished, all of Noctis' thoughts and focus were on the pleasure building between Ignis and himself, the heat, the way the magic was almost like a touch in itself. Moving back to meet every thrust, those moans certainly did get louder, head tilting back, mouth open to pant and gasp and moan until finally the prince's movements started to become more erratic, back arching, internal muscles trembling before _squeezing_ ; and while the moan was nothing near the volume of Prompto's, it was clearly the adviser's name as he spilled out, coming while his hands gripped the other man's hips behind him.

Even more so than the hot pleasure of that body tightening around him, the sound of his name moaned out drove him over the edge. In that moment, he did truly lose control, bucking and shaking as he came inside the prince, breathlessly sighing out, " _Noctis_." The name sounded almost impossibly fond in that moment, and that too was a slip of his control.

Prompto himself was... barely fucking _there._ Oh he was conscious, which was nice, and he was enjoying every moment of what he heard and _felt_ and _fuck yeah_ . He just... did not have the least desire to move. Or talk. Maybe a first. He did make one weak little sound of contentment, though. Everything was _good_.

He had only enough energy to pull out, slip out of the condom, tie it off and toss it out. After that, the swordsman was only too happy to collapse back onto the bed with a long sigh. And maybe take up a bit more than his fair share of it but Prompto didn't seem to mind. He reached out to stroke through messy blond hair, his touch soft and fond, "Good, kid?"

On the other end, Ignis was in a similar state of just enough energy to take care of the essentials before he returned to being curled up around the prince. With one easy motion, he guided Noctis into a sleepy featherlight kiss.  
  
The prince managed to be surprisingly _conscious_ at that point, even if his eyes were mostly closed; their color could still be seen, blue and focused. Not that he'd be _moving_ anytime soon, entirely too glad to relax against Ignis and _breathe_.

Prompto actually made a sound that wasn't that far off from a cat's purr; partly because his throat had been more than a little wrecked. Also, it felt good, and anything beyond enjoying that fact was a little too much to ask of him. Well, there was speaking. He guessed he could do _that._ "Gold star material, Gladio." And then, just as he was relaxing into something of a happy doze, his realization was ever so slightly whined out loud. " _Noct,_ I didn't get to _do_ anything with you."  
  
Noctis' eye roll probably couldn't even be seen from his positioning, but it was involuntary anyway. "You can get close in a minute, okay? Whenever... moving."

"You can have dibs on him for the morning sex," the swordsman suggested as he worked himself into a more comfortable position. Looking to the other three, he did confirm, "We _are_ going to have morning sex, right?"

With a soft huff, Ignis shook his head, "Gladio, you are _insatiable_ . And it is very _impolite_ to make promises of sex for a royal personage." A smirk curled around his lips as he then amended, "That is _my_ job as his adviser."

That surprised a soft laugh out of the prince, finally feeling up to moving... or more like rolling, just a little. "Is that right? Then what promises are you making on my behalf?"

The gunner focused all of his energy (which still wasn't all that much yet) on attempting to give Ignis the biggest puppy eyes he was capable of. And just a tiny bit of whimpering on top of that. Just in case.

"Let's see, I have a request from one Prompto Argentum for a meeting tomorrow morning. But it was made quite hastily and informally - I didn't even receive a calling card," Ignis answered, managing not to break a grin through the entire thing. "Whether or not you'd like to accept is entirely up to your discretion, Highness."

" _Igniiiiis._ " The sheer power of _whining_ had occasionally carried the gunner far before. Though mostly if he managed to do it somewhat consistently and while they were all trapped in the car. Still, precedent.

Noctis really _did_ try not to laugh, and managed to be mostly successful at least. "Mm, well. You know I'm not much of a morning person..." He noticed that Prompto rather impressively didn't rise to the bait. "I don't know. May need another viewpoint on this. Gladio?"

"At the very least, you should give him the prime cuddling real estate," the swordsman answered even while subtly pushing the blond closer to the prince. "But morning sex would be fun to watch... and maybe join in on..."

Prompto wasn't taking any chances; he used the opportunity to more or less latch on to Noctis, fully ignoring the sigh in response. It wasn't an honest one, anyway. He'd heard enough of those to know. "See, it'd be _fun_. And you wouldn't want you bestest friend to feel left out, would you? Starting to be a big mean prince and everything?"

Snorting lightly, Noctis supposed it was time to give in. That or risk Prompto never letting go of him. Which had been a reasonably realistic threat in the past. "Alright, Ignis, I guess I can allow it."

"I'll make a note of it on your schedule, Highness," the adviser replied, his eyes already fluttering shut. With a stifled yawn, he drew up close to the prince's free side and made himself at home there.

Not wanting to be left out, Gladiolus took his place amid the cuddle pile by playing big spoon to Prompto. They were probably going to regret sleeping like this when they all woke up messy and sweaty the next morning, but for right now, he simply enjoyed the closeness.  
  
It certainly wasn't as if the prince needed any _help_ getting to sleep. The pleasant exhaustion along with the warmth was more than just a little helpful, though... and he had a feeling he wasn't going to have to worry about any nightmares. Along with everyone being so close, there was no way in hell he wasn't just going to drop straight into deep sleep and _stay_ there for a while.


	4. Epilogue

That... that was good. Well, everything was pretty good, actually. There was warmth and Prompto was definitely curled around someone who smelled good (the prince, made obvious by the scent as much as the little mumble he got in exchange for a sleepy nuzzle). But there was something that smelled even _better_ , and it was kind of the best way to wake up: that was totally bacon. And something else..? _Pancakes?_ But... comfortable bed. And bed buddy to cling to.

The nuzzling inspired Noctis to speak something that was not a sentence. It wasn't even really _words_ , but he did kind of turn over. A little. Well, he moved his arm, and that counted. There was a slightly more concerted effort to say something that almost sounded like it referenced breakfast, anyway.

"It's still not quite ready yet, Highness," the adviser informed from his position at the caravan's small stove. He was very well-versed in the prince's sleepy mumbles or at least quite talented in making assumptions of what was said.

With a glance up from his coffee, Gladiolus suggested, "But we can make you all a second helping if you have _other_ plans."

For just having woken up, the gunner was extremely impressive with how he could go from sleepy and not willing to open his eyes to grinning with a mischievous glint. "We _do_ have plans, don't we..."

Noctis didn't bother attempting to answer, eyes opening quickly just from the sheer audacity of Prompto reaching down between them and wrapping a hand around his soft cock. Sleep-roughened as the words were, they were at least understandable. "Before breakfast? Really?"

"Got a schedule to keep, Noct." Prompto reminded, not really _rushing_ with the motions of his hand... but keeping them steady.

"There you go, kid - early bird gets the worm and all that jazz," the swordsman encouraged as he sat back to just watch. And perhaps offer suggestions from the sidelines.

With one of his patented long suffering sighs, Ignis announced, "I'll just set the extra batter and bacon aside for whenever you're ready for breakfast." No sense cooking when it would just sit and get cold.

" _Thank_ you, Iggy." Prompto sing-songed. Then pouted at the prince. "Little reciprocation here, royal brat?"

It was too early for an eye roll. Noctis managed easily, though, the huff actually coming with a little bit of laughter as he clumsily reached for the gunner's cock with the arm that wasn't partially pinned under him. "Better?"

"Getting there." That grin was _way_ too bright for the prince to be faced with immediately after waking up, but then Prompto had no problems _actually waking up_. "We putting on a breakfast show or what?" He asked Gladiolus without looking away.

Getting up to get a better view of the situation, he gave a long look of appraisal before commenting, "I dunno, you could make the show more interesting." After a sip of his coffee, Gladiolus suggested, "How about some frotting? That was like the one thing we didn't do last night, right Iggy?"

His eyes didn't even stray from the pancakes, flipping them with ease as he answered, "Oh yes, there was a _distinct_ lack of frottage last night. Clearly, the two of you have to fill that quota."

"Hear that, Noct? We got a quota." Prompto wasted no time in shifting, though he did make the softest whining sound even as he pulled both their hands away. Even if that was followed by the heat and hardness of pressing their cocks together, eager hips rolling light and slow to start.

The moan sounded suspiciously like it was part of a yawn, but Noctis was definitely awake. His body was showing it, at the very least, hands lazily resting on the gunner's hips. Good thing he didn't have to get up to be in that position. "Do you even know what that _means?_ "

"I dunno, Iggy speak for something that's not important right now." The blond dismissed.

With a perfectly practiced roll of his eyes, the adviser ignored the comment to instead build breakfast plates for himself and Gladiolus. Settling down on the couch - which he had properly cleaned earlier - he took his time slowly spreading butter over his pancakes as he watched the unfolding scene.

The swordsman however wanted to get one quick tease in before his meal. Just a quick swat to Prompto's ass to get him moving a little faster. "It means you got a job to do, kid." He informed before going to get his own food.

The sharp gasp seemed to transfer from Prompto to Noctis, winding up as a hiss from the prince as the motions between them stayed faster and stronger than before. "D-dammit, Gladio." The blond chuckled breathlessly.

As for the prince's part, it was always a little difficult to focus in the morning. Of course, he didn't usually get to wake up like that, but it was beside the point; everyone had had a chance but him. "You really kinda like that, don't you?"

The question got an immediate look of worry on the gunner's face; and then a surprisingly soft, slow moan as Noctis' hands moved to the curve of his ass and _squeezed_ , hips rolling and cocks grinding together even harder. That was _definitely_ some precum making the motions easier...

"Really, Noct, you should be squeezing over the spot I smacked," Gladiolus suggested between bites of bacon. "It's nice and tender so he'll be more sensitive there." Well, training the prince was part of his duties. This counted towards that, right?

Not if Ignis had anything to say about it, "Gladio, stop giving them ideas. They're already _depraved_ enough." Not that he would deny his own depravity if forced to confront the truth. Like how he was currently ignoring his pancakes to instead just listen to their twin moans.

Noctis chuckled at Ignis' words. "Nothing wrong with _this_ now, is there?" He accented the word with doing exactly what Gladiolus had told him to--

And it definitely got a louder moan. Prompto didn't even bother to fake protest, hips rolling forward before he pressed back against those hands. As far as his own hands went, he was actually trying kind of hard not to dig his fingernails into that royal back. And happened to be failing, just a little bit.

Not that Noctis really _minded_ , giving a little purr at the extremely small "clawing"; which only succeeded in getting the gunner's ass grabbed harder, letting out his own breathy moan while he mouthed the side of his friend's neck. Well, if the other two wanted breakfast and a show, who was he to deny them?  
  
Not that they could really see the goods from this angle with how their legs were lazily entangled together. But they certainly could do more than just watch. "Hey, Iggy," the swordsman began in a whisper. "Do you have to be touching someone do to that magic trick of yours?"

He quirked an eyebrow at the suggestion, not really having given it much thought. But now, he had to wonder. "I haven't really experimented with it," Ignis confessed, very quickly connecting the dots. Setting his eyes squarely on the pair, he tried to will the warmth to bubble up against their bodies.

The two on the bed had been much too involved (and moaning too loudly) to have been in any way aware of the plotting; but there was certainly a reaction from both of them at _warmth_ spreading between them. Something that clearly wasn't quite _their_ doing.

"Iggy." The prince's hips rather clearly sped up, pausing for a little groan as Prompto's nails dig into his back; then moved down to draw over his ass, as well. "That's-- Dangerous to know about." There was more of a whimper of agreement from the gunner than anything else, pleasure clearly building.  
  
" _Very_ dangerous," he agreed before trying to direct the energy. Without a visual, it was a little difficult to plan _exactly_ where it landed, but Ignis could certainly make an educated guess as to the general location of their cocks.

Hearing the way they reacted, Gladiolus gave the adviser a quick glance before asking, "So you can do that anyti-" The word died on his tongue when his question was answered _very_ directly.

The concept of "dangerous" was more or less forgotten at that point, the younger members of their group already too far gone to care. Their voices were remarkably distinct despite the fact that they actually appeared to be moaning at the same volume, but it was Prompto who finally gave in first, the erratic rolls of his hips signaling as much before he went still.

Not that the prince was all that far behind; especially not with those fingernails trailing pink lines along his back, heat still thoroughly capturing the whole of his cock and sending him over as he clung hard to the gunner. They were a filthy, unmoving mess... but a very _sated_ filthy, unmoving mess. And were likely to be hungry. Eventually.

Gladiolus took a long sip of his coffee, leaving the last few bitter sips behind. Standing up, he ambled over to the small caravan bathroom and waved away any questions with, "I just need to take care of something."

"I'm sure you do," Ignis chimed back, smirking at the clear bulge under the leather. Already, he was storing this information away for later, sure it would prove _extremely_ useful in the future.

Surprisingly enough, it was Noctis who made the first move to get up--to be stopped immediately by a clinging blond. Sleep was great, and important, and kind of his thing, but... breakfast. "Um."

"Noct pillow." Prompto said by way of explanation. More or less.

The prince gave a noncommittal hum, laying still. For the moment. "Ignis... you've got to watch that new talent of yours. But there's food left, right?"

"Oh yes, I saved bacon and pancake batter for you both," he replied idly, currently lobbing a few heat spells in the bathroom's direction just to hear Gladiolus curse. "And personally, I think it is a rather _brilliant_ talent. And I would say you're both inclined to agree."

"No disagreement here." Noctis snorted, finally convincing the gunner to let him sit up.

Of course Prompto only released him with a whine, but he took his opportunity to sit up and stretch. "And syrup? Do you have syrup? Like, the real stuff? Iggy?"

As particularly loud curse indicated that Gladiolus was finishing up, he turned his full attention onto Prompto, "I do... for people who do their fair share of the cleaning as _promised_."

The pout itself was almost audible. But for those who needed help in realizing that he was indeed pouting, Prompto made a long whining sound. Then realized he was getting absolutely no sympathy, only being patted on the head by the prince who _used_ to be his friend. Crossing his arms, he tried to negotiate. " _After breakfast?_ "

Ignis had been called cruel many times in his life. And this time, it would be an apt description of how he watched Prompto pout and plead with seemingly no remorse. After a long moment, he finally answered, "Well, there is _one_ thing you could do to convince me." His hand slid over the front of his pants, subtly drawing attention to his own erection. It really wasn't fair for him to help everyone else and receive nothing in return after all.

Notable silence met that gesture, two pairs of blue eyes widening--before Noctis chuckled and lightly mussed Prompto's already less than perfectly styled hair. "Looks like it's time for breakfast for _me_." He teased, getting up and getting... half-dressed, anyway.

The gunner offered an overdramatic pout to the prince, but looking back at Ignis... well, he guessed that he did sort of suggest he'd been willing the night before. And he really _did_ want to get out of cleaning. Heaving a sigh as if it was all such a burden, he slung a pillow under his arm and approached the adviser, not saying a word as he placed the pillow on the floor and knelt on top of it. "Y'know you're evil, right?" He finally asked conversationally, reaching for that zipper.

"I don't know why you're so put out, Prompto," the adviser began coolly, just watching as the blond slowly worked his pants open. Really, the gunner had no reason to complain - this way they both got _exactly_ what they wanted. Shifting with the touches, Ignis hissed as his cock slipped out from him underwear and then noted, "You get to have a _very special_ breakfast after all."

Snorting quietly as he started to stroke that cock, just enjoying the fact that he _could_ make Ignis hiss, Prompto dared to ask, "And is it made with _love_ , Iggy?" He stuck his tongue out at the man above him--then made good use of it, licking his way from base to tip.

Hearing the bathroom door open, Noctis just couldn't quite manage to hold back a grin. "In there a while, Gladio." Of course, he supposed he shouldn't tease that much. He probably needed some help with the pancakes if they weren't supposed to be... burning.

"Well, there was other _business_ to attend to," Gladiolus replied while drying off his hands. Stepping out into the room, he surveyed the situation with a low whistle. "Seriously, step out for a minute and come back to Prompto with a cock in his mouth," he simply noted while walking around them to the small stove top. "You flip them when you see bubbles forming, Noct."

Ignoring the swordsman's commentary, he instead kept his focus on the blond. "It is a gourmet delicacy made just for you," Ignis teased, voice already a bit breathy. Turning everyone else on had quite an effect on him as well.

The laugh was more or less cut off by the fact that the blond was entirely too eager to wrap his lips around the head, trying to get more of those little sounds that the adviser seemed to prefer to keep quiet. Of course, he was just as happy to use his hands, one lightly stroking the shaft while the other just rested on Ignis' thigh. Feeling those expensive pants. He should probably be swallowing as quickly as he could, in that case.

"Bubbles." The prince repeated. "Right." He understood that. More or less. Which was to say that he _got_ it, just... well, trial by fire, right? Hopefully not literally. At least he kinda hoped that Prompto was keeping Ignis as distracted as possible while he tried things out himself.

Rolling his eyes, Gladiolus pointed to a ready one and instructed, "See, when it looks like this, then you flip it." Really, this was easy compared to teleporting and materlizing weapons. Grabbing his previously abandoned plate, he took a quick bite of his bacon while continuing to hover at prince's side.

Yes, a much better use of Prompto's mouth. Wet and warm all around him, with that quick tongue lapping and lathing over the shaft. Besides, Ignis was fairly certain that the blond could suck cock far better than he could clean away.

But Ignis... was still quiet. And quiet was not really something that Prompto wanted, or appreciated. Another tactic, then; the hand which had been stroking that shaft slid a bit lower, fingers lightly teasing over equally sensitive skin as he started taking more into his mouth. Really, he probably wasn't the best at any one part of this act in particular, but there were a lot of tricks that he was just fine using all at once. Like an incredibly careful scrape of teeth just beneath the head.

Glancing back at the other two enjoying themselves for a moment, Noctis muttered, "Well it's not like some of us weren't constantly shooed from kitchens." For a reason, sure, but it didn't help with letting him learn anything. Not that he'd... really wanted to. "So by flip it you mean... with a spatula, right?" He tried to keep his voice utterly deadpan.

"No, with one of your swords, _dumbass_ ," Gladiolus grumbled before chomping down on a portion of his pancakes. Maybe they needed Ignis to give the prince some proper home-ec lessons at some point during their mandatory roadtrip. At least so he could take care of himself.

Not that Ignis was any good to them currently, hissing and bucking up in reaction to those teasing teeth. He trembled just a bit afterward, honestly surprised by the touch. "Easy," he requested, his hand tightening in messy blond locks. But at the same time, he certainly wasn't asking Prompto to _stop_ either.

Oh, that was... unexpectedly nice. The gunner moaned softly around the cock in his mouth, electing to slowly bob his head and suck a few times. Before drawing his teeth over the shaft again, a bit more carefully. Internally, he was smirking; he doubted Noct ever did that.

Noctis couldn't quite keep himself from laughing at Gladiolus' "advice", finally seeing bubbles breaking the surface. Taking the spatula in hand, he behaved a little as though he did have a sword, using it very carefully to peek under an edge. Not that he _distrusted_ his body guard on the subject of pancakes, obviously, but it was a little new to finally work the spatula under the pancake and flip it. Not with Ignis' finesse, but _successfully._ Attempting the same with the others, there was a slightly victorious smile on his face.

Well, he could be taught at least. "Hey, looks like we might have a new camp chef," he praised in his own way. Still, that little smile certainly deserved a fond ruffle of Noctis' hair. "So are these just for yourself or are you sharing with blondie? He's probably going to want something sweet after all."

Alright, so Prompto did have a few tricks for him. Ones that he certainly appreciated, as indicated by his hisses and quiet moans. Still, as the gunner pushed him closer to the edge, his other edges were fraying. Only in small subtle ways, but still noticeably.

As much as the gunner really _wished_ he could get Ignis to be loud... he supposed that just wasn't the guy's thing. Which was fine; gazing up, he could see a bunch of little signs, deciding it was definitely worth a little discomfort to see if he could break the man apart completely (not that he assumed he _really_ could, of course). Taking a deep breath and concentrating, relaxing himself, he started bobbing his head again with purpose, taking in a little more every time.

The prince ducked away from that hair ruffle, but not before it was already too late. He couldn't be made to mind too much, anyway, giving a glance back at the other two... and going still for a moment. Well, Prompto had to be doing a pretty good job. "Guess I should probably make him some too if I don't want to be whined at." Noctis teased a little, peeking under his own pancakes again before moving them to the plate. He was a little more confident in making more, anyway.

Glancing between the pair on the couch and the stove, Gladiolus lowered his voice a bit as he asked directly but quietly, "So how _exactly_ did Ignis manage to get himself a blow job? _Seriously_ , I would've waited if I've known...." Then again, he did get to have bacon _and_ pancakes right then.

That slow swallow was his undoing, the tight heat of Prompto's throat too good to resist. No, Ignis wasn't truly _broken_ then, but the cracks showed as his moan splintered and his body shook. His hands didn't tighten until his orgasm faded and he slumped back against the couch, and even then, they didn't untangle from blond locks right away.

Oh yeah, that was _really_ good. Even if the moan was soft, it was _there_ and it was because of _him_. Prompto was quick to swallow, trying to get absolutely everything before slowly pulling his hand back out of Ignis's pants, pulling back completely with a wet pop and as subtle a wipe against his lips with the back of his hand as he could manage. Well, there was a little bit of _drool_ there, so... Looking up with some well-earned smugness (if he did say so himself; and he did), the gunner went about trying to tuck that cock back in, not even pulling away from loosely grasping hands. "So. Earned my breakfast, yeah?"

Turning, Noctis partially pointed with the spatula, taking a breath to answer... then paused. "I'm not... sure." He admitted with a little snort, conversation coming to a halt as he watched, appreciating that _moment_ when Ignis came. Well. They didn't have the place for much longer, which was a shame... but he supposed they would have an isolated tent. Shoving potential future plans aside, he turned back to Gladio and pancakes. "You know Iggy when he gets all... order-y."

With a long sigh, Ignis answered the prince for himself, "We brokered a bargain, Highness." Taking over for Prompto, he very neatly rearranged himself while informing the gunner, "And yes, you have earned your breakfast. And the syrup as well." It really was a shame that he didn't have any chocolate chips to offer because for once, the blond had truly earned his keep.

Elbowing Noctis, Gladiolus had to know, "So are you going to keep playing short order cook while Ignis wallows in afterglow or what?" Especially since it seemed like the prince was _enjoying_ making pancakes.

Grinning, Prompto stood with all the confidence of someone who was fully dressed. Despite quite clearly not being so. "Pleasure doing business with you, Ignis."

Gladiolus' teasing got a slight frown in reaction... and a slight _blush_ that was barely hidden behind Noctis' bangs. "I might as well--"

The prince was interrupted by an arm slung around him, Prompto still utterly ignoring things like clothing. "That is _awful_ sweet of you, Noct. They grow up so fast, don't they?"

"No pancakes until you put pants on." Noctis stated firmly. Well, there should be _some_ rules.

"Come on now, Prompto. That was a royal _decree_ ," Ignis noted while picking those dark leopard print pants up off the floor.

Chuckling, Gladiolus transferred them over and playfully threatened, "We all know what happens when you commit treason against His Highness." Before the blond could respond, he got in one quick spank.

Prompto sputtered indignantly; but that wasn't entirely enough to hide the breathless little gasped moan. The pout was an act (mostly), putting his pants on with hurried motions before declaring, "To make up for how _totally_ unfair that was, I want extra syrup. Especially since we don't have whipped cream. Hey Ignis, why don't we have whipped cream? Oh, right, hey, don't answer that." He chuckled nervously, side-stepping to get a plate for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS DONE. We're very proud of the fact that we managed the first FFXV orgy fic (somehow, for some reason), but do hope it won't be the last.


End file.
